Winter Storm
by rosepainter123
Summary: Ed and Al got in a little trouble, and are now in Resembool for repair, but would Pinako and Winry let them leave so soon, when Christmas is so close?  EdxWin
1. The trouble begins

The train had just pulled up to Resembool and Ed came out carrying his automail arm, followed by Al, "Look brother it's snowing!" It had been almost forever since the last time Al and Ed saw snow in Resembool, "Yeah! Remember that winter when we had that big snow ball fight?"

"Yeah that was fun, and you kept getting mad at Winry because she had such good aim"

"Yeah haha", Ed said this with pinkish color overcoming his face while scratching the back of his head. The two brothers walk down the road as they see the Rockbell house. The snow is now coming down even harder as Al and Ed rushed out of the cold and up the porch of the house. They give a knock on the door and wait a couple seconds. "Who could that be it is freezing cold outside", follows the knock. Winry opens the door to see an armless Ed, and Al standing next to him. Out of anger in seeing Ed's automail arm in his hand she throws a wrench dead center of his forehead. "Ed! What the hell happened, and don't tell me you were doing reckless stuff again!"

"No no I can explain", Ed says recovering from the hit, "Listen I was walking in central when… well when"

"When what Ed?"

"Well… I kind of ran into Scar"

"YOU WHAT!" Winry shouted with another blow to the head. After hitting him she walked away to her desk. Edward got up and didn't bother to argue with that one cause he knew she was right in doing that. The two brothers walk into the warm house, they both great Pinako with a hello. Edward walks over to Winry at her desk and puts down the arm, "Listen Win, I really am sorry I did that. I and Al were going to the library to see if we can find anything on alcehestery, but on our way we ran into scar and well… but we tried to make it quick really."

"Well at least you guys weren't going and looking for trouble."

"Well yeah. So he pretty much just ripped it off"

"Yeah I could see that. I'll have to make a new one from scratch; it'll take about three days."

"REALLY! Winry you're amazing!" Ed says while giving her a one armed hug. Ed heads to his room with his bags and gets settled. "Boys get in here!" Pinako says yelling from downstairs. The boys walk down the steps to find Pinako getting several layers of jackets on, "Are you planning on going somewhere gran?" Winry said walking in the door. "Yes, I need to go to town and get a tree for Christmas."

"Oh yeah that's right Christmas is this Friday." Ed says in reply, "Yeah are you guys going to be staying for Christmas?" Winry gives him her famous puppy dog stare. Ed scratches his head and looks down to escape the memorizing stare, and then looks up at Winry. "Yeah I guess we could. Al do you know of any assignments Mustang might have for me"

"No I can't think of any"

"That settles it you're staying here for Christmas!" Winry says with a big smile on her face. "Well I'm old and I can't hold up a tree on my own, and since you boys are here I've decided to get a real tree. I need help from one of you so who is going with me?"

"I'll go gran! The cold won't bother me because, you know, I have no body and this armor gives me a lot of extra strength!"

"Well that sounds good. Now come on we got to go before the snow starts coming down any harder." The old woman and the clanking suit of armor rush out of the cold to leave two certain teenagers alone. "Hey Win does granny have anymore stew left over?"

"Yeah, the pot is in the fridge you can bring it to a boil on the stove and that will get it warm enough. I'm going to be working on your arm so you might want to go ahead and let me attach the spare arm."

"K, that sounds reasonable just make it quick I can't wait for that stew" A couple of minutes later Ed is laying down (with his shirt off) flexing his spare fingers and bending his arm back and forth. "Ok, now that that's done it's time for stew!"

Ed made the stew in about thirty minutes, and spent the another thirty studying, and checking up on Winry. The last time he came u behind her shoulder to see what she was doing Winry was forced to bring up some type of conversation "Hey Ed, what do you think is taking Granny so long? She and Al have been gone for about an hour now."

"Winry she has to go to town and back, it's going to take a while. Just don't worry about it they'll be back and plus it's snowing pretty hard so it might take a little longer"

"Yeah your probably right Ed thanks". Three hours pass; Al and Pinako still haven't come back and it is still snowing. "Ed I'm really getting worried." Winry says with a distressed look on her face.

"Yeah I'm getting kind of worried too. Let's go out on your deck and look for them."

"Ok" The two go up to Winry's room and try to open the door. "That's funny the door won't budge what is up with that?" Ed goes to a window and pulls back the curtains and is amazed with what he sees."Uhm… Winry the window it's uh… it's completely white!"

"What! What do you mean the window is completely white?"

"I mean the window is filled with snow!"

"Let's go down stairs and see if we can get out" The two teens rush down the stairs and up to the door "Ok on the count of three" Ed says holding up three fingers. The two say in unison "1..2...3!" then they both reach for the knob (hands ending up on top of each others) and open the door to find a big block of frozen snow trapping them inside. Then as quickly as they opened the door they close it, and give each other a distressed look.


	2. Cabin Fever?

"OK, OK don't panic Ed, we're okay we just need to find a way out." Winry said while trying to find a place not completely covered by snow. "I think I'm the one that's supposed to be saying that" Edward said plopping himself on the couch. Winry shot him a mean glare that made him jump. "What I mean is… I- I don't think we will have to worry much because Pinako usually buys enough food to last about two weeks, right?"

"Yeah, you're right she doesn't like going to the grocery store every week." Finally Winry gives up on finding a way out and sits down next to Ed while tugging on a piece of hair continuously. "Well I'm taking a shower, you don't know how long it's been since I've had one."

"Well I have an idea" Winry says getting up and walking to the kitchen, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Sure" Ed gives a smirk and goes on his way upstairs. Ed steps in the shower beginning to wash his long hair.

**Ed's POV**

Gosh what am I going to do? I have no idea how long we're going to be stuck in here, and we don't even know if it is still snowing. I guess I have to stick to what I said so Winry won't freak out again. I have to admit though it is kind of hot when she does that hair pulling thing when she get nervous. Wait why I am I thinking of Winry this way? We grew up together do I really have these feelings for her? I don't know what to do.

**Winry POV**

How is Ed so calm during all this? He isn't always this sweet. Has he gotten soft? No, he still makes jokes like the old Ed. I don't know, he doesn't tell me much it's hard to figure out what's going on in that thick head of his. He's gotten taller. Although he is seventeen I can't expect him to be short forever. Actually I think he is almost taller than me. It's cute how he gets scared so easily though, how he gets that worried look on his face. He is actually really caring when he wants to be. I think I might actually have feelings for him.

**Regular**

The blond headed Alchemist makes his way down the staircase. The smell of hot chocolate filled his nostrils. As the two sat and sipped their hot chocolate Ed got an idea. "Hey Win does Pinako have any books?"

"I think there are some in the cellar, why?"

"Well we're going to be pretty bored so we should at least get some books to read or something to do."

The teenagers lit a lantern and decided to venture into the dark cellar. On their way down the stairs Winry accidentally loses her balance and falls forward. Right as Winry falls Ed uses his cat-like reflexes, and quickly catches her before she falls. There was a slight moment when their eyes connected. Ed then pushed her back onto her feet, "You should be less clumsy K."Winry gave a smirk and they kept going. They finally got down the end, and lantern only illuminated about three feet in front of them making out the figure of some candles. "Got any matches?"

"There should be some on the table." Ed carefully made his way to the table, and the matches came into view. Once all the candles were lit the room was illuminated and there were too many books to count. Ed was fishing around for interesting books to read while Winry was scoping around for something that wasn't just about alchemy. Winry moves a box of books to find some cabinets; she opens the cabinet and inside she finds four shelves of wine. "Hey Ed come check this out." Ed makes his way over to Winry, and was shocked to find the wine. "Do you think this is Pinako's?"

"Can't be she doesn't drink."

"It must be your mom and dad's." The last few words of his sentence kind of trailed away as he realized what he was saying. "It's okay to talk about them Ed it's been forever. Well you want to try some out?" The teens grabbed four bottles, and found a couple of scrapbooks. They head back upstairs, Ed managed to pop the top off with alchemy and then they opened up the scrapbook. About thirty minutes later Winry was pretty much wasted, and Ed was going on a soft buzz."You know mom and dad always told me, 'Winry you have to be strong or people will walk all over you' I never understood that." Winry went to take another drink but Ed stopped her. "I think you've had enough."

"Well IIII don't think so" She managed to slur out while stealing the bottle back. "That's it time for bed" Ed said while getting up and keeping a firm grip on the bottle. Winry tried hard to get it back but Ed was stronger. While coming back in the living room he stopped a minute to look at the drunken girl, "Come on Win bed time."

"But I'm not sleeepppyyyy" Ed went over to Winry, who was practically laid out on the couch, and picked her up. Her mini skirt was riding up inappropriately high, and his face was being overcome with pink once he noticed it. "Ed"

"Huh"

"I just noticed something"

"What is that?"

"You're really hot. Haha" Ed blushed again; Winry obviously didn't know what she was saying."Ed how is it that I look all pretty like this just for you and you never seem interested in looking down my shirt or something?"The shade of pink on Ed's face was even darker now. "I'm not talking about this you're drunk."

"Still you could at least show that you think I'm hot or something." Ed looked away; he decided not to think about what she said much because he knew she wouldn't remember it in the morning. They entered the room, and when Ed set Winry down on the bed she had pulled him making him lose his balance. Once he fell on top of her she suddenly rolled over sitting on top of his waist. "Winry what are you doing?" He said in a stern voice. "I just want to have a little fun, don't tell me you don't like this?"

"I will when you're not drunk."

"So you do like me!" Ed was trying very hard to suppress any actions, and hoping that one thing would not happen. Although he wanted to very badly he knew that Winry was not ready yet she was just wasted. Winry had leaned down her lips pecked his neck while her hand was sliding down his chest. "Winry stop" Ed tried to push her off without putting too much force into it so he won't hurt her, but he failed. Her hand reached lower down to the seam of his shirt. She managed to pull it up halfway before Ed quickly pulled it down. It seemed for a moment she had given up, but the she reached for his belt buckle. "C'mon Ed no one is here I mean we're snowed in, and I want some fun." She had unzipped his pants when he finally he forced her to roll over on the bed. His lips met hers and they didn't part for at least ten seconds. Realizing what he had done Edward quickly got off of her. "Win that was not supposed to happen, I just hope you won't remember this tomorrow" and with that he walked out of the room.


	3. Aftermath

"Crap, what happened last night?" The messy blonde walked down the stairs scratching her head. The smell of breakfast surrounded her as she got down stairs. In the kitchen she saw Edward putting eggs on a plate with bacon on another plate and sausage in a skillet. "There you are, how's your head?" Winry gave a confused look wondering how he knew her head hurt, but then she came to her senses and remembered what hangovers were. "It's killing me" Ed handed her a bottle of asprin, "What happened last night I completely blacked out?" Ed paused for a second thinking of whether he should tell her what really happened last night, or lie, "Umm let's not worry about that right now. Here is some breakfast."

Ed handed her the plate and then sat down with his own plate. Winry wondered why he was acting so weird and she defiantly wanted to know what had happened the other night. "So what inspired you to make this breakfast?"

"I just couldn't sleep." There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Winry decided to break the silence, "Have you tried the doors yet?"

"I doubt anything has changed but we can try."

"Okay" The two finished their breakfast in silence and then got to work. "I'll try the door you go for the windows." Winry pulled the curtains back, but was disappointed to find they were still white. Edward opened the door to find a little crack in the side corner of the door. "Well good news, the snow is melting, and bad news we'll probably have to wait till tomorrow morning for it to melt enough to get out."

"Oh well at least we know we won't be stuck in here for a week." She said optimistically. The rest of the morning was spent with Winry working on Ed's arm every few minutes the question of 'what happened last night' popped into her head but she managed to kick it out. Ed would walk around the house reading an alchemy book he got from the cellar, and every now and then he would go down to get a different book. Both of them skipped lunch, obviously neither were hungry.

It was becoming rather late and the two had just walked around the house doing whatever productive thing they could find to do. It came around dinner time, and Ed's stomach grumbled."Hey Win are you getting hungry?" Right as he said this Winry's stomach gave a loud growl, "I think that answers your question."Edward decided to heat the last of the left over stew they had the other night. Ed had almost fully forgotten about last night until he wondered what they would drink. He detested milk, but there was nothing else and he was NOT getting the wine back out. Supper was kind of quiet. Neither of them knew what to say, and with last night on both their minds neither really wanted to say anything. Silence filled the house, and it had been that way the whole night.

Each of the two in the house had already crawled into bed with hopes of melted snow tomorrow. It was the middle of the night when Ed was woken by a thud. He got up to look in Winry's room to see if anything had happened, and he found Winry on the floor with her covers on top of her. He gave her a confused look that basically said 'why'. "It's the cold weather." Ed still had a confused look on his face. "It makes my bed hard and I toss and turn all night. This time I just turned a little too far off the bed." Ed's confused face was no longer there, "Why don't you go sleep on Gram's?"

"Ed, have you seen the size of that thing, my feet would be hanging off the end, although I think you could probably fit in it." Winry gave a grin as Ed started to realize what she was implying. Of course he got a little huffy, but he could never be completely made at Winry. "Well feel free to take Al's bed, I'm sure the mattress is worn out just the way you like it." Ed went back to his room, with a little hope Winry would follow. He missed having time like this with Winry. About ten minutes of more tossing, and turning Winry took Ed up on his offer, and snuck into the bed across from the snoring Ed. The mattress was just the way she liked it. She guessed with Al's weight on it, it would be impossible for it not to be worn out. It was almost morning Ed could tell for some reason, but it was still dark outside. He saw Winry obviously having a bad dream, and only two minutes later she awoke with a gasp. She was frightened a bit when she noticed Ed staring at her. She gave a desperate look towards Ed and he immediately knew what she was asking. "Come on over her" she jumped up and sat next to Ed. "What happened?" he asked curiously. "Well it's really the same dream I have been having for a while. I'm at home fixing some automail like always, and Colonel Mustang is at the door." She pauses and tears are welling up in her eyes. "He tells me and Gran that you and Alphonse" she is bursting out crying now, "You guys are dead!" Edward clenches his teeth in anger that all his traveling and coming back with beat up automail are causing Winry these nightmares. He pulls her in closer and gives her a tight hug of comfort. She buries her sorrow in his chest, and he then lays down taking her with him. Soon both of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
